Truthtale
by 246Nakuro
Summary: The Undertale gang are pirates that much like Robin Hood steal from the rich and give to those less fortunate. However how will Asgore handle the superstition: "Women on a ship is bad luck"? This is an AU of Undertale that is MY creation of it. If you like it and want to make pictures or so on of it feel free but PLEASE reference me. That is my only rule. Will be M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Truthtale_**

 ** _By 246Nakuro_**

 ** _(If you like and want to make your own picture/story/animation/fanfiction/ect. That's fine just reference me as it's creator.)_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Introduction_**

A skeleton on the broad boned side, while being relatively short, sat back on his bed running over the numbers. His spine was far from straight and while his eye sockets were black there seemed to be bags under them. When was the last time he had slept? The skeleton groaned in a deep but not insanely deep voice. Almost like he was forcing himself to work. The skeleton's name was simple. Sans. The punny skeleton pirate that the others avoided, besides his brother Papyrus. He was tasked with being the planner and it didn't take much to get Papyrus mad at him. Though to be fair… It didn't take much to annoy, tease, and calm him. Maybe it was the fact they were related. Considering the King of their little ship slept above him, Sans didn't want to risk it.

He'd been having… things… happen in his dreams. They were never bad enough to be considered nightmares, but never good enough to be considered dreams. They were somewhere in the middle. And it bugged Sans that he had no idea what was causing them, or how to stop them. He wasn't weak as so many others on the ship believed. But he didn't see the point of rushing into a battle if he could… you know… calmly sit it out.

Let those that liked to fight, fight. He would just read his books, or throw swords when they were needed. Or what have you. There was no point or reason to get involved in fights unless his brother was in danger. Seeing as how his brother was the only thing that mattered much to him, he never really tried to listen or stop anyone, if they weren't harming Papyrus.

His white pin needle eyes scanned over what he had just wrote. Slowly sliding from one side to the next and back again. No math calculations seemed to be written anywhere on the page. Though large numbers were clearly displayed strewn about hidden in the text. As he scanned over his work seemingly without end his delicate hand placed its thumb on what would have been a right cheek if he had muscle, bone and whatnot, while his fingers moved to the other side.

Clearly lost in thought, the loud knocking on the door would seemingly be the only thing that would snap even the most determined man out of his thoughts. Strangely though, Sans replied "enter" headless of his half dress, half frilly white shirt hanging off one shoulder, his black shorts scrunched together in almost tight fists around his boney legs. Another skeleton walked in his eye sockets held softer black pupils in their white expanse than the smaller skeleton.

His own red and white striped shirt was pulled up tight but not clinging, his pants seemed to be those of skinny black pants which gave his legs plenty of room to move and bend. Overall he was tall and had to duck to enter the smaller skeleton's room. His voice was loud even while Sans' was much softer in retrospect.

"Apologies brother." The other skeleton replied when Sans didn't look at him. "I do not mean to disturb your work…"

"Don't worry about it Papyrus." Sans replied looking up from his computer and to the other skeleton. "What's up?"

"Well… We've met another ship… and they don't seem very friendly…" Papyrus sounded nervous but like he was also trying to be brave as well. "So it's all hands on deck to try and save our ship from sinking."

"Right. I'll be right out." Sans replied closing the computer.

Papyrus left as quickly as he came and Sans meandered onto the ship deck but something felt off. The men fighting with the ship seemed to be trying to sink it. The cannon balls would hit the side of the ship and the other ship didn't seem to be trying to dodge it. Also for a ship this large with only five men defending it, it didn't add up. The ship had to be at least twice the size of their own and yet less than half as many people were defending it.

Confused and annoyed Sans closed his eye sockets and thought hard. Papyrus knew this look and tried not to be nervous of it. Sans opened his eye sockets leaving the right socket completely black but the left a hue of mixed cyan. Using his eye he searched the ship high and low coming to a stop at the dungeon which was suddenly full of people.

Now Sans wasn't heartless if their were people in danger he needed to at least offer some help if they couldn't help themselves. And what he had seen was many people tied up and fighting to get free. Instantly he was surrounded in a cyan light and then gone, only to appear on the other ship. A goat in a cape with long white horns that hung like a regal crown on his head glared at Sans.

"Sans! Come back here this instant!" He responded his own sword singing with one of the defenders'. His own clothes resembled royalty as well with a bright blue frilly shirt and white frilly pants, his long purple cape flowing behind him with each elegant movement he made.

Sans ignored him, dashing past the defenders and towards the dungeon to free the others. The first cell he reached quickly and began to look for the keys. They had to be nearby somewhere. He saw a glint of something shiny and rushed towards it, his black shoes making loud splashing sounds as he ran to it. There he found keys and set to trying to open the first cell.

A black ball of pain smashed into the ship and he felt the ship tilt to one side. It was sinking! He had to work fast! As he opened the first cell and pulled out his Swiss army knife to cut the ropes, water was already starting to come into the cells. He kept going faster and was happy when he wasn't the only one working to get everyone out. However with more people helping to unlock and untied all the cells captives they still couldn't free everyone. It looked like some would perish. Seemingly at the last second the last one was let out just as the ship started to completely sink.

Papyrus was being held back by the goat man from before, in the regal clothes as the ship started sinking more and more. The tears were falling fast from him when suddenly a goat with smaller horns on their head and small amount of fur hanging from their mouth like a tiny mustache made it to the surface. Followed by a blue colored fish helping hold up a yellow coughing dinosaur. The fish had red gills on her head and was very humaniod in figure. She had sharp yellow teeth and a single eye with an eye patch. Her red pony tail clung to her like many spears. The yellow dinosaur was short but not tiny. She too had big bones only because she had flesh she looked a little on the pudgy side but wasn't. They weren't males, judging by the bumps in their fronts. More and more monsters and humans kept rising to the surface followed by Sans.

Papyrus smiled and rushed to the bow to smile at Sans. "Brother! You did great!"

Sans smiled softly helping to get the others close enough to the ship to get on it. They were pulled up one at a time before the female goat cried out.

"Where is my child?!" Instantly everyone looked at Sans.

"I swear. I got everyone out that I saw." Sans replied shocked and horrified he might have missed a child.

Suddenly a huge gasp was heard and they looked out to the water where another woman, this one a human with brown hair and a blue and pink striped shirt, held two forms. Sans dove back into the ocean to help them bring the forms to the boat but he wasn't the only one. The fish dove in after him followed by the other female goat. Instantly the goat woman helped grab the white form which turned out to be a goat kid.

He coughed and hacked but otherwise seemed ok. His fur clung to him like a wet suit and his green eyes seemed to be trying to figure out where they were. The other striped shirted person was handed to Sans and he saw it was a human kid, no older than ten. She was limp but after a minute was cough and clinging to him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell she was afraid of water.

But when he looked back he was shocked to see no human and no fish only for the fish to pop up holding the brown haired woman. Once they were all in the ship they turned towards the fish.

"Yo punk! Nice job-" Her eyes rounded out and she looked horrified. "What the hell happened to ya punk?!"

That's what got everyone's attention and they all rushed to see what was wrong. Only then did they see the blood from the wounds no doubt the sinking ship had made. However when Papyrus moved to grab her so to did the fish move. To grab one of the swords and so fast it was almost a blur touch it to the bottom of his jaw.

"I dare you to touch her." The look in her non-eye patched eye promised death if he moved another step closer.

Sans instantly wanted to kill the fish when suddenly a very weak voice spoke up from the bleeding human. "Undyne… please."

Suddenly to everyone's shock she threw the sword away. "You better know what you're doing punk. I'll kill ya if ya die on me."

Papyrus tried again this time getting a good look at her wounds. "They are extensive." His serious voice was on now. "I'll do what I can."

The goat man sighed but offered to help. Knowing the superstition of a woman on a boat was bad news. Now he had five on board. Still he was a gentleman… well tried to be.

"I'm sorry about your ship." He told them honestly. "We shall do what we can to get you home. It would be nice to know your names. Howdy. I am Asgore and you are?"

"Undyne." The fish lady responded and as she put her hands on her hips her muscles became very obvious.

"I am Toriel." The goat lady responded next, her torn white shirt and pants barely hanging on. "And these are my children." She gestured to the striped shirt girl clinging to her leg with one soft furred paw. "Chara, my adopted human child," Then gestured to the goat kid who looked up at Asgore. "And Asriel my son."

"I-I am A-Alphys s-sir." The yellow dinosaur seemed very nervous to be in front of so many eyes. "T-The human t-there is called Frisk."

"Sans." Sans replied with a light wave of his hand. "That's my bro." He gestured towards the skeleton working on the human now known as Frisk.

"The Great Papyrus." Papyrus smiled giving a soft bow. "At your service."

"Mettaton Daaaaarling." The robot with a black chest plate, pink heart shaped hole where his waist was and grey tube like arms and legs, his face bearing the markings of triangle/scar type looking roads, responded with a flourish of his hands.

"Kid." The young yellow teenage monster with no arms replied with a grumble.

With the pleasantries out of the way they carefully picked up Frisk and moved her to one of the nearby rooms to rest and hope Papyrus' healing did some work. Seeing how they were in need of an extra bed and the only extra bed was in Sans' room he was tasked with looking after her. Honestly he wanted to pass but didn't really have a choice.

"So who is this Frisk person?" Papyrus asked as he set to making food for everyone with Mettaton.

"We don't know." Undyne replied and that made everyone look at her. "She stowed away on our ship and we met her afterwards."

"What?" Sans was now confused and worried. "How do you know she wasn't one of those that theoretically based on where you were, stole the ship?"

Toriel who had been quiet for a long time now voiced up in an almost shaky voice. "Because she took two swords for me as well as saved my children."

Sans fell quiet at that. It did sort of point to her not being a bad person. Still Sans was annoyed that HE was put in charge of her. He heard movement and rose to head into his room to check on her. Frisk groaned covered in bandages and opened her eyes only for her to sit up quickly causing blood to start to leak through the bandages. Sans tried to help her lay down thrown for a loop when the only thing that Frisk was worried about was the others.

"Are they ok?!" Frisk demanded fighting Sans. "Are they alright?!"

"We are fine my child." Toriel replied from the doorway and Frisk instantly settled.

"Thank god." She mumbled softly.

"I thought you didn't know her." Sans pointedly asked.

"We only just met yes, but I've seen her around many times. When I first saw her, well the poor thing weighed less than you." Toriel replied gently glancing at Sans which made him blink. "We were able to give her enough food to put some meat on her bones luckily."

"Uhm… I hate to sound rude.. But can I have some alone time with Sans?" Frisk gave him a light smile. "It seems… we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

(If you like and want to make your own picture/story/animation/fanfiction/ect. That's fine just reference me as it's creator.)

Chapter 2: Puns, And Puns, And Pun For All

LAST TIME

"Uhm… I hate to sound rude.. But can I have some alone time with Sans?" Frisk gave him a light smile. "It seems… we need to talk."

NOW

Sans watched as everyone left then looked at Frisk with a glare expecting her to shy back but she seemed far calmer than he had ever felt in his entire life and it irked him. She was calm and almost to quiet. For someone who wanted to talk she certainly was keeping tight lipped.

"Alright. You wanted to talk so start talking." Sans grumbled at her.

"You wanted to talk." She replied just as calmly as she looked.

"I didn't say we needed to talk."

"No, but your eyes did." Sans felt his eye sockets widen a bit. "You may be a skeleton, and you may be strong, but you can never block off your eyes from the emotion hidden within."

"Alright. So I am rattled." Sans grumbled. "There are suddenly five females on this ship. Sorry but that's kinda a bad time."

"Because woman on a ship brings it bad luck right?" Frisk asked taking a look around the room like she belonged here. "Also with how you act, and how jealous you are of your brother… your a little bonely yourself."

"Cute. But how'd you figure that out?"

"Easily. I observed." Frisk was looking around the room and went to grab the door handle only to yelp and back off. "Aow! Ok note to self do not try to open the door yourself because it hurts."

"Observed huh?" Sans asked walking over to see the extent of the wound. "Why are you so good at observing then?"

"You think I wanted to be skin and bones Sans?" Frisk growled out lowly. "I didn't have a choice. No one has a choice on the streets. You observe others for food they might throw away. For blankets they no longer want, ect. And you make do with what you find and observe. You observe to stay alive." Frisk winced as Sans touched the wound. "Ah!"

"Hurts huh?"

"Well no shit bonelock!"

"Hey! Chill it with the puns or you might just bring out a guy you aren't ready for." The glare and grab of Frisk's hand told her he was serious.

"Bring it on." Frisk growled back yanking her hand away then using it to open the door and stomp off wincing as she grabbed the handle again.

"Euugh!" Sans growled throwing his arms in the air and sitting down roughly on his bed. "Fine, if the wench wants to play in the rain let her. I've got work to do." Sans opened his computer screen and started to work trying to forget the girl. After all he didn't want Asgore or Papyrus to start yelling at him. However, his conscience wasn't about to let her die out in the rain. "Damn it all!" He growled before he rose from his seat grabbed his coat and an extra one and left the room.

The rain was pouring down in seemingly buckets leaving the deck and whole boat wet. The drops made loud ting sounds against the pans and ropes. Drowning the whole place in the sound of rain. Sans scanned as best he could, everything blurry from the sheer amount of rain. He saw a form near the bow but as he walked over to it he saw it wasn't a person but a winch. The winch one might use for a car that was stuck in the mud. He couldn't recall anyone on the ship putting it up, or even having one there to begin with.

As he walked forward and looked down, through the rain he saw something truly incredible. Frisk was hanging from the wench and seemingly doing something to the ship. Part of Sans was shocked that in such a short time she had gotten the winch secured and over the bow of it, while another part of him was curious as to what she was doing. He placed the coat he had brought for her to the side and under one of the sails to hopefully keep it somewhat dry. He then looked back at Frisk letting his cyan magic eye take over and floated over to her, right behind her.

"What are you doing?" He asked before she moved her hand away and he saw a crack in the ship being filled in. "When did that get there?"

"I noticed it earlier. If it got much bigger we'd be taking on water." It annoyed Sans that she wasn't startled to hear his voice suddenly behind her. "As anyone who's been on a ship knows, water isn't waterful."

"You're quite punny." Sans grumbled half annoyed that he hadn't noticed the crack before and half confused that he wasn't the only one to tell puns. "You know that?"

"Yes. I try to be waterful myself but I get washed away." Frisk replied winking back at him. "You're not the only person, ok that's not true, you're not the only MONSTER I've met who likes puns you know."

"R-Really?" Sans was floored, everyone hated his puns on the ship, Asgore only tolerated them because… Well he had to.

"Yeah. And besides that." Frisk gave a quick shrug. "When you're on the street, you make any tiny little thing fun. "

"Hmmm." Sans watched her remaining silent for a minute. "You're going to catch your death of cold out here."

"I'll be fine." Frisk waved it off only to look up at the sudden tug from the winch before the part of the ship she had braced it on gave way and she started to fall off the speeding boat only to find her hand in a thin boney one.

"Easy two left feet." Sans grumbled before quickly pulling her flush to him and using his magic to bring them up to the deck again. "Shall we go into the room now?"

Frisk sighed, unclipped herself from the now useless winch and nodded. "Ok."

Sans reached down and threw her the coat. "Here."

"Ooof!" Frisk exclaimed into the coat before looking at Sans with a smile. "You know… You're a good guy."

Sans stopped to look at her confused. "Good? If I had my way I would sleep all the time. I'm always grumpy, and I despise pointless risks. How does that make me a good guy?"

"While all of that may be true, you came after me." Frisk told him honestly walking with him once again. "You got mad, cooled down, and not only did you come after me but you worried about my well being. I would say that's being nice. The first step at least."

Once inside Frisk noticed how cold she was. Sans was about to ask her what they should do about their wet clothes only to with a light blush look away covering his eye sockets.

"Whoa! Not cool! You should warn someone before you start doing that!" He exclaimed keeping his eye sockets closed.

"Baby. I'm not ashamed of my body, why should you be." Frisk ask placing her soaked shirt on the floor. "Besides, I thought you said if I did anything else I would bring out someone I didn't want to meet."

"That was an entirely different thing and you know it!" Sans grumbled from behind his hands as he blushed a little more.

"Was it now? Pirate." Frisk flirted at him as she looked at the clothes he had so she had something dry to wear. Pulling on one of his fluffy shirts and one of his skinny pants. "Ok you can turn around now." Frisk huffed and Sans did so slowly.

He instantly regretted it for more than one reason. He hadn't noticed just how beautiful she was before because he was annoyed he had another job saddled on him. However, now… she looked so cute. Too cute! He caught himself staring and shaking his head he forced himself to look away.

"So uhm… Do you often disregard people's things?" Sans asked after hiding in his closet to change getting Frisk to roll her eyes.

"No. But if my research is correct, I owe you my life." Frisk replied sitting on the other cot in his room.

"Owe me your life?" Sans peeked out from the closet confused.

"Well yeah. You guys are the pirates that act like robin hood right? Steal from the rich and give to the needy. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Well on the street you never know when your next meal will be, or if in fact, you will even eat that day or not. When the extra food came in from you guys I was able to eat. It kept me alive."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you owe your life to me." Sans replied looking away from her after being dressed and heading to the computer. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked walking over to the computer to take a look herself.

"Because I was worried about you I have to redo half of this." Sans grumbled. "Thanks a lot." Then seemed to remember he was being a jerk. "I mean-"

"Fine." She cut him off. "Then I'll sit here and not be a problem. Good enough for you?"

Sans inwardly sighed but not trusting the words to come out of his mouth to NOT make the situation worse he remained silent. He started deleting half of his work to then redo it. But he knew that he needed sleep. His insomnia was getting the best of him and before he collapsed on the keyboard he stood to head to his bed.

"Don't touch anything." He growled at Frisk as he pulled the covers to his cot down, climbed in, and pulling the covers up again attempted to sleep.

It didn't take long for soft snoring to fill the small room. Frisk walked over towards Sans and upon confirming he was out smiled.

"Great." She whispered to herself. "Now let's see what I can do to help you."

She walked over to the computer, read what he had been typing and set to typing for him as well. She tried to keep the keystrokes quiet. She didn't want to wake the skeleton. As she continued she easily lost track of time until she felt breath on the back of her neck and yelped jumping back seeing Sans glare at her.

"U-Uh. I was just-" Frisk started but Sans gripped her arm roughly and tightly.

"What did I say about touching anything?!" He yelled at her. "I knew a female on this ship was a bad idea."

"Wait. I didn't mean to step on any toes! I just-" Frisk was scared as she saw the eye with cyan magic flickering between cyan and gold.

She landed hard on the damp deck of the ship when Sans pushed her towards the door then out of it. She sighed and slowly rose to her feet only to be startled once again.

"Guess you ticked him off some huh?" Her face looked up to the taller of the two skeletons whose smile radiated in his eye sockets.

"I was just trying to help." Frisk replied before grabbing her arm that Sans had held.

It hurt a lot. Still she turned and walked over towards Papyrus who seemed to be sitting next to Sans' room on a barrell. As she got close though Papyrus rose and offered her the barrell. Frisk politely refused it though. She didn't want to take the nice skeleton's seat from him. She turned and looked out at the sea as they sailed along.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Papyrus voice startled her where even Sans' didn't.

Sans was deep but strong and firm, Papyrus was soft, sweet, and kind. "Yes. Very."

"You know I noticed it very soon after seeing you." Frisk turned to face him. "You seem to have a keen love of the ocean."

She sighed and looked back out at the sea. "I can't deny that. The idea of something so big, so… vast. And so Dangerous fascinates me."

"It can be quite alluring." Papyrus rose from the barrel and placed a boney hand on Frisk's shoulder. "Try not to be to mad at Sans. He's… had a rough life."

Frisk gave a light chuckle. "Haven't we all? I don't blame him. I'm just… he just… I was scared to see him so mad is all."

"I can understand that." Papyrus chuckled lightly. "Thing is. He thinks you're interesting."

"How do you know?" Frisk asked confused. "None of what he's done up and to this point has made me think I'm anything but a hinderance to him."

"Well I'm his younger brother." Papyrus smiled at Frisk who couldn't help but smile back. This skeleton's personality was infectious.

"Younger brother huh?" Frisk chuckled only for them to both look at the door to the bottom of the ship.

"Electro something?" Undyne grumbled as she came onto the deck. "Hydro whosie." She then seemed to notice Frisk. "Yo punk! Get down here! I need someone to translate Alphys' weird technical phrases!"

Frisk chuckled but rose to her feet. "Duty calls." Then carefully walked down the stairs towards Undyne before following her below deck.

It was something she had been tasked with once people had figured out that she understood Alphys' words and mumbo jumbo better than anyone else. She was in charge of translating it for everyone else to understand. It was at this point that Papyrus felt his smile tug bigger. He hadn't seen his brother get interested in anything over the past couple weeks. The fact he was getting flustered at all around this human meant that he must have at least something he found interesting about her.

* * *

(Sorry for this update being so late everyone. A lot has happened in my life in the past few months which made writing more of a chore than a fun hobby. I didn't want my work to plummet so I took a break. For those of you wondering I had to pay $2,000 to try and save my cat who passed away a week ago. I had to try and stay in the Christmas spirit though this. Couldn't really come to grips with and accept it. And so I'm leaving this little note to say until I get my want to write back full force, posts on this story will be sporadic. Sorry about that. Still though… Another chapter to tide you all over for a bit.)


End file.
